


Sleeping Shadows

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Maleficent was slain... all of her magic was gone... or was it? Nay... Maleficent is no fool. She cleverly hid a pocket of her evil to forge for her an heir should she ever meet a sudden end. A story will unfold between Princess Elise and this progeny of evil... all beginning with a curse...*Going kinda-sorta by the original fairy tale, slightly-not by Disney's classic. It's a bit of a hybrid really.*





	Sleeping Shadows

In Queen Aurora’s kingdom, a celebration was being held for the birth of Princess Elise. The three good fairies had come to bless her as they did Aurora and were ready with their gifts to her.

“My gift to the princess… a smile that shines light dispelling the doubts and worries of those around her.” Fauna spoke.

“My gift to the princess… a connection with nature that will guide her to her destination wherever she may be.” Flora spoke.

“My gift to the princess… an aura of light to protect her from curses of death.” Merryweather spoke.

“Curses? For what purpose would she need to be protected from curses?” the voice of a boy echoed unnerving the guests.

All at once the stained glass windows shattered and a crow flew in from the topmost window. Green and black flames erupted in one spot as the crow swooped in to land. It quickly materialized into a young boy no older than five with messy black hair and dragon horns upon his head dressed in a tattered black shirt, matching tattered knee-length pants, and the cowl of Maleficent’s robe. In his left hand was Maleficent’s staff, which the crow landed on. The three good fairies backed away in horrified shock.

“Who might you be?” King Philip asked.

“Me? I have no name as these fairies refused to impart one to me. I am the legacy of Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, so I suppose one might call me the Heir of Evil.” the boy answered.

“One who bears no name should remain in that forest!” Merryweather blurted.

“He’s a child, Merryweather…” Fauna scolded her.

“A child with the powers of darkness. When he is grown he may even surpass his parent’s power of evil.” Flora spoke up.

“What are you proposing we do? Banish him for what he could become rather than who he will become?” Aurora scolded them.

“Maleficent cursed you, Aurora… should we not prevent such a thing from happening again?” Philip asked her.

“So you too will not treat me as someone different from her? Do you truly think so ill of me without knowing me?! So then I too will walk that path! A curse! Killing the princess is far too easy… yes, I know what to do… upon her second birthday when the sun sets she will transform and take the horrifying shape of a ferocious dragon!” the boy roared, furious at their conversation.

He tapped his staff on the floor and the flames again enveloped him. Panicked, guards rushed to the princess and gasped in horror. The newborn now had the horns of a dragon upon her head crowning her face. The three good fairies attempted to break the curse, but the magic used was far more powerful than theirs… and seemed to be just as strong if not stronger than Maleficent’s. The fairies used their magic to create a small crown on her right horn that would grow as she did. It’s purpose would be to keep her sane mind after transforming. 

During the day the princess would go about her life as normal, but at sundown she was to go to the dungeon to transform where no prying eyes could see. Her visage was so frightening in this shape that none could bear to be around her at night, except for her parents and the three good fairies. The princess’s dragon scales would always take the color of whatever gown she was wearing that night, which led to the fairies helping her try to cope by finding the best color for her scales to be.

“Red scales look the best.” Flora would state.

“No, blue!” Merryweather cried.

“Isn’t green better?” Fauna asked.

The argument would always last well into the night even after the princess had drifted to sleep. When sunlight would touch the princess, she would transform back into a human. This cycle continued onward to Elise’s sixteenth birthday…


End file.
